


Conflict of Interest

by foryourlungs_only



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryourlungs_only/pseuds/foryourlungs_only
Summary: It's Friday night. Harry's had a long week.He's knackered and just wants to get home.But not if Draco sodding Malfoy has anything to say about it.





	Conflict of Interest

Harry closes the last of his case files and tosses it with relish into his outgoing bin, beaming with absolute satisfaction when it vanishes, knowing that it's already reappeared in Robards' inbox. Just the thought of the Head Auror's desk heaving under the weight of countless file folders from equally overworked and vindictive Aurors makes Harry chuckle darkly.

He leans back into his chair, stretching like an overgrown cat, groaning when his bones pop. He casts a quick _Tempus_ and sighs when he sees its already half past eight. Ron had left hours ago after Harry had offered to finish up the rest of their reports by himself. Harry couldn't really blame him, especially with Hermione due to pop out their firstborn at any given moment. Sometimes, Harry misses the early days of their careers when they could just head straight to the Leaky after a long day at work and drink until they were too sozzled to _Apparate_ home without splinching themselves. Nowadays, simply finding the time to get together for lunch or dinner is almost as difficult as searching for a sodding _Horcrux_. 

Most of his close friends are already married with kids or married and about to have kids. Not that Harry's bitter or anything, after all, he's happily married as well, insanely so. No children yet though. Maybe its about time he considers having one, or two, maybe even _three_. That's certainly a conversation for later; over a romantic dinner for two at the most expensive restaurant his Galleons can afford.

Harry smiles contentedly. He's never been happier than he is now. Seven years after the War and he can finally say that with absolute confidence. He grabs his satchel, humming to himself. He can't wait to get home, where he knows a warm dinner and a warmer body is waiting for him. He grins; his body heating up as the first stirrings of arousal wash over him. He hurriedly packs his things; his mind already wandering to the wide variety of delightfully filthy activities that he and his beloved—

His office door suddenly flying open and slamming against the wall jolts Harry from his decidedly work-inappropriate musings. Blinking in confusion, he stares at the pale, blond vision descending upon him like a murderous _Veela_. Hackles rising instinctively, Harry’s bewilderment gives way to mild irritation. He rises from his seat, drawing himself up to his full height _(thank Merlin and Godric for his late growth spurt)_ and meets the accusation in Draco Malfoy's blazing eyes.

Malfoy is a sight to behold in his fury. The blond's usually pale cheeks are splotched pink, the colour running all the way down to his slender neck; his usually perfectly coiffed white-blond hair is in disarray, silky strands framing his face like a halo; his pale eyes are the cloudy gray of an oncoming storm; his lips are slightly parted and his chest is heaving as he struggles to catch his breath, making Harry wonder is he's ran over here from his own office.

Harry frowns, crossing his arms over his chest and stares Malfoy down, slipping into full Auror mode. He certainly doesn't appreciate the accusing look that Malfoy is pinning him with. Harry opens his mouth to speak but the blond beats him to it. Malfoy throws down a case file onto Harry's desk as he snarls under his breath, "What is the meaning of this, Potter?!"

"Why are you still even at work, _Barrister_ _Malfoy_?" Harry sighs, pushing his glasses up to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Don't patronise me and answer my bloody question!" Malfoy hisses, planting his hands onto Harry's desk.

Harry glances down at the battered case file and shrugs, "The Stenton Case."

"I know its the Stenton Case, you gormless tit!" Malfoy all but screeches. He grabs the file folder and flips it open, pointing at something written in it. "What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This?!" The blond grits out, punctuating each word with a jab of his finger at the offending piece of parchment.

Raking a hand through his tousled hair, Harry leans down and reads the tiny detail that had apparently sent Malfoy into a right snit. "Its exactly what it says." Harry says slowly. He turns away, hiding the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Ron is now the Lead Auror on the Stenton Case. Robards made the decision this morning."

"Why?" Malfoy swipes a wild strand of corn-silk hair off his face and sneers scathingly, "What? The Ministry doesn't trust that their Golden Poster Boy is perfectly safe with a former Death Eater?"

Harry whirls around and stares at the blond, aghast. "You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" Malfoy scowls, crossing his arms over his chest. He looks almost like a petulant child.

"You definitely are, you prat." Harry sighs, massaging his temples. "Look, its late. Its the weekend tomorrow. Let's just get out of here and deal with this on Monday, yeah? If you really want to argue with Robards, you can take it up with him then." He gives Malfoy a tired smile. "I'm knackered and starving. Unlike you, I can't survive on a diet of air and negativity. I need real food."

The hard set of Malfoy's jaw softens as he studies Harry's face. A slow, deliberate smile slowly etches itself across his plush lips as he stalks around Harry's desk. Harry's breath hitches, back going rigid. His eyes fly towards the wide open door of his office and back to the decidedly feral grin on Malfoy's face.

"Malfoy..." Harry warns, voice suddenly hoarse.

"What's at home that you can't get right here, right now, Potter?" Malfoy purrs, crowding into Harry's space.

They're nose to nose now. Harry could smell the sweet scent of Honeydukes chocolates on Malfoy's breath. Harry's eyes are inevitably drawn to the blond's luscious mouth. Malfoy smiles seductively, tongue darting out to lick his lips. He catches Harry's eyes hungrily tracking the motion, instantly filling him with smug satisfaction.

"What are you doing?" Harry murmurs, dragging his gaze back up and meeting Malfoy's lust-blown, silver eyes.

Malfoy doesn't answer. He places a hand against Harry's toned chest and gently pushes him back. Unable or unwilling to fight Malfoy off, Harry's body easily obliges, falling back onto his office chair; his satchel forgotten on the floor. Harry looks up, swallowing thickly as he studies the blond. Its undeniable. The git has grown into his pointy features. There's a delicate softness about him underneath all the sharp angles. He's beautiful in all his aristocratic grace. And standing before Harry as he is now, disheveled and aroused, pale skin and hair aglow in the low light of Harry's office, eyes gleaming like mercury, he's ethereal.

And Harry _wants_ him.

All thoughts of going home flee Harry's mind as he reaches up to grasp Malfoy's hips, but the blond tuts disapprovingly, wand suddenly in hand. With a quick flick of his slender wrist, Harry is bound to his chair. Taken aback, Harry shifts and is surprised to discover that its an extra-strength _Incarcerous_. The kind that Aurors only ever use during arrests of particularly dangerous dark wizards. Amused, Harry looks up and raises an eyebrow at Malfoy.

The blond smirks, leaning down until their lips are almost brushing against each other. "I've learned a thing or two from one very kinky Auror."

"Did you now?" Harry murmurs, closing the final gap between them.

Their lips meet in the lightest of kisses. It is heartbreaking in its sweetness and gentleness; a far cry from the kink and playfulness of moments before. Malfoy sighs into Harry's mouth; his fingers twisting into the curls at the back of Harry's head. Harry parts his lips, angling his head to deepen the kiss, and Malfoy hungrily licks into his mouth as he straddles Harry's lap. Harry bucks up against Malfoy, trying to get some friction on his straining cock. The blond chuckles then moans when Harry tangles their tongues together, sucking on Malfoy's lips, tasting chocolates and something undeniably Draco Malfoy. Its addictive. And Harry can't get enough.

Harry groans when he feels Malfoy's hands drift down to his jeans, yanking at his belt then fighting with the button and zipper to get it open. He nips at Malfoy's lips, biting just hard enough to elicit a throaty gasp from the blond.

"Door." Harry rasps out, jerking his chin towards the still open doorway.

Malfoy blinks, looking adorably dazed; the colour high on his cheeks; his eyes glazed and unfocused. Harry smiles, nuzzling Malfoy's jaw, trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses down his neck.

"The door, Malfoy." He murmurs against the blond's tender skin, nipping at the spot just below his ear.

Malfoy nods jerkily, breath hitching as he points a shaky wand towards the door. With Harry practically devouring his neck, leaving scattered marks along his alabaster skin, it takes Malfoy a couple of tries before he finally manages to close and lock the door. Malfoy drops his wand onto the floor with a loud clatter, head falling back as he rolls his hips into Harry's erection. Harry growls against the blond's throat, thrusting up as best he can with the bindings strapping him onto the chair.

 _"Harry..."_ Malfoy moans, sinking his fingers further into Harry's hair, and tugs.

Harry's breath stops at the sound of his given name on Malfoy's lips. It comes out breathless, pleading, needy, soft and rich like velvet. Nothing sounds like it and only _Draco_ could ever say his name like that.

"Please..."

And just like that, Harry knows the game is over. With a snap of his fingers, the bindings around him fall off. A muttered Spell and Draco's clothes — robes and all — vanish, only to reappear, folded on top of Harry's desk. Draco gasps, lust flaring brighter in his eyes. "That's cheating, Potter."

Harry yanks his own jeans and pants down, freeing his leaking cock. He grabs Draco's narrow hips and pulls the blond close with a soft growl rumbling deep in his chest. He claims Draco's lips in another hungry kiss, plundering the blond's eager mouth as though he could never _would never_ get enough. Another whispered Charm and Harry's hand is coated with oil. He grasps both their cocks, stroking long and slow. He smiles into the strangled gasp that escape Draco's lips.

Harry easily falls into a familiar rhythm — just enough to drive Draco mindless, but not enough to push him over the edge. Harry closes his eyes, pressing his nose into Draco's hair, breathing in deep. He swipes the rough pad of his thumb over the heads of their pricks, spreading the pre-come dribbling profusely down their gliding shafts. His other hand finds its way around Draco's back, fingers trailing down to squeeze his arsecheeks. Draco bucks, frantic, swollen lips falling open, silently pleading for more. But Harry keeps to his excruciatingly slow pace, determined to make it all last longer, despite the urgency radiating from Draco in waves.

__

Draco sighs; his head falling onto Harry's shoulder. "You're infuriating,” he whines into Harry's neck. Harry chuckles huskily, pressing a soft kiss onto his hair. He pauses then gives Draco's cock a particularly sharp tug, making the blond moan and grind his hips wantonly.

__

"Harry..." Draco breathes, mouthing at Harry's neck.

__

"What do you want, Draco?" Harry whispers; his fingers finally circling and teasing the furled hole of Draco's entrance, inserting just the very tip of his index finger before pulling it back out. Draco whimpers, jerking uncontrollably, unable to decide whether to push back into Harry's fingers or thrust up into Harry's fist. He's gasping now, fingers digging painfully into Harry's shoulders.

__

"Want you..." He manages to gasp. "Need you..."

__

Harry bites into Draco's shoulder, swallowing back a groan as he casts the necessary Protection and Preparation Spells. As much as he'd love to finger Draco loose and pliant, now's simply not the time. They're both too far gone and he wants nothing more than to sink into Draco's tight heat. Draco jumps, gasping at the sudden wetness and stretch of his channel. He blinks at Harry and smiles wickedly at him. Harry captures his lips, lining up his cock against Draco's slick hole, and rocks his hips, gentle and slow. They both groan when the blunt head of Harry's impressive cock pops through the tight ring of muscle. Draco wriggles impatiently, trying to impale himself onto Harry's shaft, but is held back by the vice-like grip of Harry's hands around his hips.

__

"Get to fucking already, Potter." Draco finally snarls, annoyed, biting Harry's lip. "Before your dinner gets cold."

__

"Bossy bottom." Harry admonishes, rubbing soothing circles along Draco's hips with his thumbs.

__

Draco glares at him; eyes nearly black with lust, skin flushed pink and littered with love-bites, lips spit-shiny and swollen, hair wild and falling loose around his face. He looks absolutely debauched and gorgeous. Draco opens his mouth to, no doubt, snark back, but Harry gives him a predatory grin and suddenly thrusts up, simultaneously yanking him down roughly. The words die in Draco's throat, coming out in a strangled cry, head falling back, as he's fully impaled on Harry's throbbing dick.

__

Harry doesn't give him a chance to take a breath, quickly unsheathing himself only to plunge right back in again. Draco flails, nearly sobbing, and Harry knows he's hit _the spot_. Latching his lips onto Draco's neck, Harry sets a hard pace, pounding into Draco relentlessly; his fingers digging bruises into the pale skin of Draco's hips.

__

Draco is an incoherent mess; his fingers are tangled painfully in Harry's hair as he bounces shamelessly on Harry's cock like he's gagging for it. _And he is_. He just can't get enough of Harry James Potter. Draco turns his head blindly, seeking Harry's mouth. And Harry eagerly meets him halfway; Draco's name falling from his lips over and over again.

__

They kiss sloppily, teeth clacking together, all tongue and spit, filled with hunger. Draco arches into Harry, whimpering and breathless, and Harry knows he's close. Harry redoubles his efforts, making sure his aim is true, hitting Draco's prostrate with each unforgiving thrust. Harry's muscles are screaming from the effort but he ignores it, intent on seeing Draco fall completely apart.

__

"You're going to come without me touching you." Harry murmurs, nibbling Draco's lip, fighting to contain his own imminent orgasm. "C'mon, Malfoy, I know you can do it." He punctuates every other word with a filthy grind into Draco's sweet spot.

__

And Draco howls something unintelligible — it may have been his name but Harry isn't sure. Draco's back bows nearly in half, cock pulsing, painting both their stomachs and chests with his warm release. His channel clenches, squeezing Harry's erection, and Harry's vision whites out. He keens; his rhythm becoming erratic as his own climax looms over him.

__

Draco sags into Harry, spent and shuddering. He buries his face into Harry's sweaty neck and whispers, "I love you."

__

And Harry comes undone, groaning brokenly into Draco's damp hair. He thrusts once, twice more, and rides his orgasm as it crashes into him and sweeps him away. Panting for breath, Harry falls back into his chair, gently easing himself out of Draco. He takes Draco's left hand and kisses each digit, lingering on the gold band studded with rubies on Draco's ring finger.

__

"I love you." Harry entwines their fingers together, squeezing gently. "So fucking much."

__

Draco hums contentedly, reaching down to caress the matching ring on Harry's own left hand. This one is silver, studded with emeralds. "Enough to fight Robards to keep you as Lead Auror on the Stenton Case?"

__

Harry chuckles, giving Draco's arse a squeeze. "You know why they took me off the case, love." He flicks his wrist, casting a Cleaning Charm on both of them. Draco sighs in quiet gratitude, snuggling deeper against Harry's chest. "When your team of Solicitors got assigned to the case, it was automatically out of the question. Its a conflict of interest having a married couple working on the same case, the prosecuting Barrister and the Lead Auror no less. Its bad business."

__

Draco looks up then, pouting. Harry laughs, nipping at his lips. "It'll be fine. Ron's caught up on the case and you can still consult with me at home. Robards doesn't need to know."

__

Draco levels him a look of incredulity and Harry grins, "Okay, fine, he knows you'll consult with me regardless, but its all off the record, yeah? He won't care much as long as my name isn't the one on the case file."

__

"How very Slytherin of you, Auror Potter." Draco croons into the shell of Harry's ear.

__

"Oh you know just how Slytherin I can get, Barrister Malfoy-Potter." Harry smiles, pressing another tender kiss onto Draco's hair.

__

 

__

~fin~

__


End file.
